<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>French Toast by wolfish_willow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923481">French Toast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow'>wolfish_willow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Future Fic, Gentle Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, POV Jonathan Byers, Post-Season/Series 03, Slice of Life, Steve Harrington Can Cook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfortable and warm and feeling Nancy breathing against him, Jonathan was halfway back to sleep again when he heard the door creak open behind him. Nancy shifted, rubbing her head and tickling his neck and chin with her hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>French Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sixth Fill for the Kisses Bingo. For the prompt: Wrist kiss</p><p>Thank you, Dot, for the idea of lazy morning wrist kisses! Would not have gotten this done without you! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan woke up slowly. He would blink awake only to fall back into a half sleep as the sun gradually lit up brighter behind the curtains. The spot behind him felt emptier than it had been when he fell asleep. When he reached out, the sheets were cool and he wondered grumpily why Steve was out of bed when he could be right here cuddled up against him. With a small huff, Jonathan flipped onto his side and squinted in front of him. Nancy, at least, was still there. He gave a lazy smile at the sight she made, face smooshed into the pillow. Her mouth was just barely open as she breathed quiet and deep in sleep.</p><p>Curling his arm around her waist, Jonathan pulled her closer carefully. She murmured an unintelligible sound but settled back down quickly, not quite ready to wake up yet. Having her curled into his chest, head just under his chin, was one of his favorite things. When they didn't have anywhere to be, he'd found he could happily spend all day in bed doing nothing—or a lot of somethings—with her and Steve. Since Steve had apparently abandoned them this morning, Jonathan would have to figure out a way to manage twice the cuddling with Nancy himself.</p><p>Comfortable and warm and feeling Nancy breathing against him, Jonathan was halfway back to sleep again when he heard the door creak open behind him. Nancy shifted, rubbing her head and tickling his neck and chin with her hair. </p><p>"W'sit?" she mumbled against him, so quiet he barely heard her. Smoothing some of her hair down, Jonathan kissed the top of her head.</p><p>A second later, Jonathan peeked over his shoulder to find Steve standing in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of sweats—hard to tell whether they were his or a pair of Jonathan's—but no shirt. Jonathan caught himself staring the way he always did, despite them being together long enough he was sure most people would take the sight for granted. </p><p>"Where'd you go?" he asked, definitely not pouting, but maybe frowning. Just a little. With wide-ish eyes. </p><p>Jonathan couldn't say he appreciated the way Steve rolled his eyes at him, but it was hard to stay grumpy when faced with that sunny smile. His hair was wild, like he'd been running his hand through it constantly. Jonathan didn't think he'd actually done anything to it yet, though. Even without the help of hairspray, his hair stood up pretty well on its own, but the ends of it drooped a little lower over his forehead without it. "Breakfast wasn't going to cook itself," he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. </p><p>"Brkfst?" Nancy lifted her head and blinked. The side of her face was pink and creased with fine pillow lines. Jonathan grinned at her but she didn't seem to notice with all her attention on Steve. "There's breakfast?"</p><p>"French toast." Jonathan didn't need to look to know Steve was rocking on the balls of his feet. Nancy practically lit up, the rest of the sleep fading from her face when she pushed herself up on an elbow and asked, "Bacon?"</p><p>"And bacon," Steve said. Jonathan buried his head in his pillow with a groan. There was no way he was going to get to spend the rest of his morning in bed now. Jonathan just could not compete with french toast and bacon where Nancy was concerned. </p><p>"Come ooon." Nancy poked his shoulder. She poked it again repeatedly when he didn't move. Without lifting his head, Jonathan grabbed the offending hand. He turned, meaning to press a kiss to the back of it but got her wrist instead. Knowing she'd gotten her way, because of course she did, Nancy grinned at him. Jonathan smiled back, kissing the inside of her wrist, this time on purpose, and enjoying the soft look he got in return. </p><p>"Okay," he said, tracing the tips of his fingers along the skin of her wrist, "Let's go eat breakfast."</p><p>"French <em>toast</em> breakfast," she said, voice high in her excitement. She darted in for a quick kiss and took her wrist out of his hand. She curled their fingers together instead, tugging him up and out of the bed. Jonathan was helpless to do anything but follow. </p><p>"You're <em>adorable</em>," Steve said. Nancy scrunched up her nose and kissed his cheek as she passed him. </p><p>"Shut up," Jonathan grumbled, but he copied Nancy, first kissing Steve's cheek, then his mouth before following her out of the bedroom. He pulled Steve along behind him with his other hand. </p><p>Staying in bed would have been a nice way to spend the day, but as long as he was spending his morning with Nancy and Steve, he was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, please consider dropping me a comment to let me know! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>